1. Field of Invention
This invention belongs to the family of anchoring devices, particularly one of the safety types, to anchor objects one wants to insure the stability of, or even protection against theft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The search for means for anchoring objects to the ground, such as for the firm holding of temporary transportable shelters, is a constant preoccupation. A review of the prior art has revealed the following patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 425,385 McKay, W. W. April 1890. This patent describes an anchoring device comprising a ring forming a large circumferential band, pierced by two holes at 30.degree. from a vertical diametral axis; the holes making a V with a third hole placed opposite to the other two. Rods are inserted in these two holes, to make two angular poles. The ring is used to secure a rope, the tension of which putting pressure onto the rods, thus preventing their removal.
GB 0,022,461 Gartland et al, October 1909. This patent shows an anchoring device comprising a ring that has two holes at 30.degree., diametrically opposed to two other holes pierced in the ring wall and forming an X with the first two holes. Rods are diagonally inserted in these holes to form angular poles. A third vertical rod fixes the ring into the ground. This invention has an application where one of the rods has a bulge that keeps it inside the ring and makes the third rod useless because the captive rod can be driven into the ground. This device is not easily padlocked.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,567 Martin et al, 20 Dec. 1977. This patent illustrates a ground anchoring device that prevent tents exposed to strong winds to collapse. It is made of an elongated rod, with a curved section FIG. 4a, on which a hook can be attached on the superior part, and that is diagonally driven into the ground and held in place by a nail driven into the ground perpendicularly to the rod. This device cannot be easily dismantled and cannot be padlocked.
DE 3814-387-A Schecker, R, May 1987. This patent shows an anchoring device that holds in position sheets of plastic film used in greenhouses. this device comprises an angle iron on which are welded two pipes in which are inserted two rods driven in the ground. The rods are placed apart and their position provides no means for fixing them together permanently.